A common concern with standard fluid connectors is that they can be over tightened. Over tightening connectors has resulted in many problems, including damage to the connector, damage to the surface of the object to which the connector is tightened, and damage to washers positioned within the connector. These problems are especially common with plumbing connectors, for example when connecting water supply lines to toilet tanks or fill valves.
What is instead desired is a screw on fluid connector that can't be over tightened, yet can still be easily loosened. It is also desirable that this screw on connector be hand operated such that a user requires no special tool to operate or to adjust it.
What is also desirable is to provide a hand operated connector that seals a fluid line such that there is no leakage adjacent to the point where the fluid line connector is attached to a tank, valve or other fixture.